


Biological Imperatives

by catty_the_spy



Series: Tserillian!verse [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your regularly scheduled sex pollen shows up to brighten everyone's day. Later, Leonard contemplates his relationship with Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biological Imperatives

Turns out it’s pollen that makes Leonard’s cycle and Spock’s Pon Farr happen at the same time. By the time anyone figure this out they’re humping like bunnies in Conference Room A (during a conference call with an admiral no less) while Nyota and Jim are talking over each other tryingto play down the fact that two of the ships senior officers are having sex on the table in front of everyone.

The happy couple misses this, of course, because they’re wrapped up in a psychic feedback loop of “ _need_ ” and “ _more_ ” and “ _yes_ ”. Spock’s had plenty of chances to learn what makes Leonard scream, and Leonard’s learned how to make Spock lose every ounce of control he has, so they’re pulling out the stops as much as they can.

The conferenceroom clears as quickly as possible.

Because it’s a special occasion, Spock initiates a mindmeld. They come pretty quickly after that, though Spock is almost instantly ready for round two. Leonard regains enough sense to recognize that they’re not in their quarters before the fire in Spock’s mind bleeds into his and he’s giving as good as he’s getting.

It’s hours later by the time they leave the conference room, mostly dressed. Spock’s blood has cooled a bit, but Leonard’s is warming up again, so they’re making out like teenagers in a turbolift and rubbing against each other in hallways.

Jim’s waiting when they finally get where they’re going, but leaves when he sees the pants coming off. It’s many long hours before Nyota dares attempt bringing them food.

They manage to be lucid enough to eat, as well as lucid enough to remember that this is not their regularly scheduled sex frenzy.

Jim’s left them a comm message that amounts to “You guys were _naked_ in front of an _admiral_! So I physically went to the science department and forced them to come up with a answer before I beat them all to death with a blunt object.”

Leonard remembers to take his birth control; that stuff has replaced the suppressors in his daily routine. Then it’s nothing but sex until the ventilation system is purged of the pollen.

The marathon goes on a little longer, because there’s somewhat of a system with these things, and then it turns into a marathon sleep session.

They immerge from their quarters stiff and sore and covered in marks. Leonard gives himself three pregnancy tests just in case and ignores the snickering and the odd looks from various crewmen.

He starts to wonder, hiding in his office, where this relationship is going. He and Spock are basically married; they share quarters, eat their meals together, share thoughts across their mental bond more and more often.

Everyone on the Enterprise knows they’re in a relationship, but that’s as far as it goes. Leonard hasn’t told Jocelyn, and Spock hasn’t told his father. They haven’t registered with the Federation as a married couple.

They’d mainly been getting to know each other. When no one’s mating drive was complicating things, the most touching they did was cuddling in their sleep. They kissed each other as humans good morning and goodnight, and touched fingers as Vulcans any other time they felt like it.

It was…nice.

Leonard had originally expected that, like Jocelyn, Spock would be impatient with his hesitance to jump into a sexual relationship. He was then pleasantly surprised when Spock told him that he wanted to take things slowly and strike a balance between the Vulcan reserve and human open displays of affection. They’d only started sharing quarters after Spock’s unexpected Pon Farr, when they’d decided – what with the frequency at which the Enterprise encountered strange sex-drive-affecting spores and pollen and alien devices – it would save them and everyone else a great deal of trouble. 

Sharing a bed hadn’t meant having sex on a regular basis as Leonard had assumed it would. Instead they got used to sharing space with each other outside of frenzied biological imperatives. Spock sprawls and hogs the covers; he also sleeps like the dead. Leonard learned he didn’t mind the loss of blankets, because he was a cuddler and sleeping next to Spock was like sleeping next to a small furnace. Spock keeps everything in its place and gets fiercely annoyed when Leonard leaves his things scattered about.

It’s interesting.

The door chimes. It’s Spock.

“If you would find it more comfortable, we can take our meal in our quarters instead of the mess.”

Leonard smiles, surprising himself a little. “It’s alright. If Jim gives me shit I’ll sic Christine on him.”

Spock’s lips twitch upward in reply and he nods. “Whenever you are ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Because it never goes out of style - Sex Pollen"


End file.
